


Shannon Hoon X Reader

by CherryFlavoredBulletz



Category: Music - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredBulletz/pseuds/CherryFlavoredBulletz
Summary: (Smutt and Mysophobia warning)
Relationships: Shannon Hoon/Reader





	Shannon Hoon X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> (Smutt and Mysophobia warning)

You sat behind the scenes of the making of I Wonder. You weren't the cameraman or one of the extras but regardless you were Shannon Hoon' girlfriend and that's all you needed. 

"Okay lets flim something like, Shannon sing the 1st verse again..grab some mud rub more on you while singing also have more extras walk behind Shannon this time please" 

Shannon grabbed mud and looked over at you before smiling and getting back to work. 

He was so hot right now. He's body was covered in wet and dry mud. And there were different shapes and sizes of mud clumps in his hair. You gripped your hands together setting your chin against them trying to resist getting fired up. Your feet sunk deep into the mud pulling the them out every one to two seconds. 

"And that's a rap!" You look up and seen everybody throw there hands in the air and scream. 

You smiled running over to Shannon who had his hands open waiting for your embrace. 

"You did it baby" you didn't care about the mud as you hugged him. Feeling the cold mud leak to the other side of your clothing. 

"I did!" Shannon said picking up mudd into his hands then patting it in your chest as you both giggled.

Shannon' hands were cold but the mudd was warm. He rubbed around your breasts making you blush as he put his muddy hand on both sides of your face.

"I love you" he smiled kissing you on the lips. You of course kissed back tasting the dirt sink through the creases of your lips. 

Shannon picked you up and led you to the stage where the intersments were. He set you down on the edge. He then looked up at the producer who was putting equipment away. 

"How much time is it going to take for you guys to clean up everything?" Shannon asked leaving his hands around your hips. 

"We aren't really going to clean anything right now, but it is going to rain soon so we gotta put everything away. And then we going to sleep in those trailers" he pointed over to where the three trailers were parked. You assumed the extras were just going to find a place to stay on there own.

He nodded as you both watched them take the last of the equipment and walked over to the trailers. 

...

There was nobody and it was just you and Shannon. It was getting some what dark. You looked up into the sky as the clouds were dark. 

"I think its going to rain maybe we should head inside" you said looking back down at Shannon who was grinning at you.

"Can't we stay?" Shannon said pulling off his muggy shirt. Your face turned pink. The dryed mudd that was previously on your face melted off. As you begain to sweat the fire down below grew. 

Shannon inches away from you trailed his hands around the curves of your body leaving mudd wherever they went. He was giving soft kisses to the face. He putting his hands under your shirt. He looked up at you as you nodded. 

His hands were cold and covered in steaming mudd as he lifted the shirt over your head. 

You started to feel it softly drizzle. He picked you up. With he's hand under your butt. 

He got to the ground laid you down in mudd. Your chest jumped up. It wasn't the best feeling. 

When he was taking his pants off you noticed he buldge. It was big.

You slipped your pants off and bra.

Shannon looked down at you he grabbed mudd putting it on your chest. It started to rain. He messaged the mudd into your breast. As you let out a moan he looked up and smiled. 

He went over you. His member rested on top of you thin panties making you grow warmer. His lips touched the inside of your right ear. 

"It will make you feel good, over my shoulder  
It'll get me down and got me tied up  
'Till I grow older, but feel me inside of you  
Like you want it to" he whispered kissing your ear traveling down. The words and voice made you grow hot wanting him more. 

"Oh Shannon" you moaned grabbing your hair pleading to him.

He kissed your lower belly. Not letting his tounge leave your body as he putting he touch against you bud making you jump. The rain got more heavy making Shannon have to yell.

"You want it so bad!" He sucked you then he lifted he's head back over your face. He grabbed his member not losing eye contact. He slapped his member against you a few times making you yell. 

"SHANNON PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME" you yelled moaning at the end. Shannon laughed loudly, thunder struck right when he pushed himself in making you push your head down into the mudd.. You heard him grunt as he pushed in and out. 

He leaned down just enough to have your nipples rub against his chest. He also slid his hands underneath your shoulders cupping your head. 

It was dark enough to not see much of anything. 

Lighting struck again revealing that Shannon and you still kept eye contact. He started to go harder into you. Your moans became loud enough to hear over the rain. As lighting struck again he hit your g spot making you scream in pleasure. 

"There! There!" You moaned over his grunts. 

He smacked repeatedly every so often lighting would hit again. 

You became closer wet mudd covering your body. You felt his hands grip onto your hair as his hips slammed against your g spot thunder struck and you screamed your body shaking. As Shannon grunted letting himself come onto your chest. He nearly fell next to you. Your chest moving up and down. Shannon cuddle up next to you. Falling asleep together in the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> (Guess you could say "Rider on the storm" 😉)


End file.
